Galahad
__FORCETOC__ "Sir Galahad" is the current bearer of the name of Sir Galahad of the Round Table, a legacy of heroes passed down through the ages. As part of the cyclical storybook nature of the world of Avalon, Galahad is fated to play the role of sir Galahad in this cycle of the story of king Arthur. Despite this, there are differences between him and previous Galahads, as each cycle seemingly iterates on the story. Appearance Galahad is a tall, middle-aged white man with shoulder-length brown hair. He wears a suit of full-plate armour adorned with his heraldic symbol, with red fabric details and a dark red cape. Aside from his sword he carries a large kite shield. Early Life Galahad was born in Camelot, Avalon, around 1980. As a child, he joined the ranks of the realm’s pages, along with his classmates Lancelot, Percival, Lamarack and the crown prince, Arthur. The group stuck together during their years as pages and, later, squires. Galahad was knighted sometime after 1997, as he was still a squire when Lancelot left on their knighthood pilgrimage. Time in Halcyon As a full-fledged Knight of the Round Table, sir Galahad joined his King and fellow Knights when they moved to Halcyon City. At an unknown time during all this, Galahad joined the League of Heroes, as the representative of the Knights on that organization. Death of King Arthur When Halcyon City was attacked by a dragon in 2015, sir Galahad stood with Lancelot and King Arthur against it at what would later become Camelot Park. Despite their best efforts, the Knights were defeated, and King Arthur was forced to sacrifice himself to save the city. The event had long-lasting effects on Galahad. During S3E23: All Aboard the Watchtower, it was revealed that in the years since, Galahad has been using the League of Heroes’ Danger Room to relive the battle over and over again, trying in vain to find a way for it to have ended differently. He has gone as far as adding the rest of the League of Heroes, Elle, the Big Team, every hero in Halcyon and even villains, but all simulations ended in their defeat and King Arthur’s death. Personality Galahad is a dutiful and devoted Knight of the Round Table, and takes his vows extremely seriously. He is a grim and serious man with little patience for frivolity, and an apparent dislike for children. Despite his judgmental nature, he seems to believe in the core good of humanity. Relationships King Arthur Arthur and Galahad became friends as children during their years as squires, and Galahad seems to have been utterly devoted to his king. Lancelot Galahad and Lancelot seem to have a complicated history. Though they were friends as children (and in Elle’s time), the present day Galahad nourishes a lot of resentment towards his fellow knight, even going as far as saying (to Elle) that he ‘loathes’ him. It is likely that this is a result of Lancelot’s actions after the kidnapping of his daughter, Gwendolyn, at the hands of G.R.E.Y. Prior to this, Galahad and Lancelot likely got along. According to Gwendolyn, the two may have even had a thing at some point. Elle Galahad’s disposition towards Elle seems condescending at best and loathsome at worst. During the first weeks of the younger Lancelot’s presence in Halcyon, a force of G.R.E.Y. goons assaulted Camelot Park, and Elle helped defend it. When Galahad arrived along with the police, he recognized them and blamed the event on them, prompting the police to take them in for questioning. He seems to have done his best to avoid them afterwards, and their next meeting was months later. When Godspeed and the other adult heroes of Halcyon threatened to take Elle down if they ‘followed in their older self’s footsteps’ after the capture of Crimera, Galahad was present as part of them. Since Elle’s ascension to knighthood and subsequent joining of the Knights of the Round Table, Galahad has been forced to interact with them more. These conversations have been largely one-sided, with the older knight berating them for their choice to become a knight, their youth, and their aggression, even going as far as blaming them for their older self’s actions and saying that, to him, they are ‘exactly the same’. Despite this, there is some hint that he still cares about their well-being, as he once asked Rekken how they were doing. Gally It is unknown what, if anything, is Galahad’s relationship to Gally, the young (adoptive?) son of Hex and Mystic Madge. The two share a name and physical resemblance, but whether this is coincidence, reincarnation or some sort of time-travel-based shenanigans is unclear. Category:NPC Category:Characters Category:B-Verse